Correcting A Million Mistakes
by skycloud86
Summary: A vigilante with a calling card. Set in the year 2027 in Washington, DC.
1. The Introduction

_**A/N - This story is set in Washington DC in 2027, 25 years after Day One. The characters involved are those who are still alive as of the last episode of Day Seven that was shown, plus a couple of OCs.**_

**Washington, DC - Friday, November 19th, 2027, 11.45pm**

Kim Bauer was, rather recklessly, walking alone down the by now deserted street towards her home. After enjoying a drink with her friends from work, she was looking forward to a hot bath before climbing into her warm bed. Such plans, however, had to be put out of mind when a shadowy figure jumped out of an alley and blocked her path. As Kim was a fairly small woman, and her would be attacker a fairly large man, she felt panicked, but tried her hardest not to let it show.

"Just give me whatever cash ya got, lady, and I won't harm you", the man spoke in an harsh voice, the bulge of his gun evident in his pocket as he stared at Kim with cold eyes. Kim decided to trust the man and was about to hand over her money when a loud bang shattered the eerie silence. Looking around quickly, she realised that another shadowy figure had appeared, baseball bat in hand, out of nowhere. he had given her mugger one hell of a whack to the back of the head. She stared at him unsure for a minute. He seemed to be thin and of average height, but that was all she was able to tell, as the man was covered in black clothing - black sneakers, black gloves, black coat, black balaclava.

"Are you gonna rob me, too?", Kim asked, her voice not fearful, but curious. The man chuckled, and she could tell that he was quite young. He stepped forwards slightly, and Kim grew nervous again. He took a card out of his pocket and gently placed it in Kim's palm, before closing her dainty fingers over it. Looking up at her, Kim could tell that the man had kind eyes. They looked at each other for a minute, before the man let go of her hand. He turned around and walked away as if nothing extraordinary had just happened. When Kim couldn't see him anymore, she opened her hand and looked at the card. It was about the same size as a business card, one people handed out with phone numbers on. This card, however, had no numbers on it at all. Stamped onto the card was a black rose and, underneath, was writing in red ink, which simply read,"Righting her wrongs".


	2. Analysis

_**A/N - As this story takes place 10 years after Day Seven, I've tried to incorporate events that occurred on that day, so as far as this story story is concerned, everything that's happened in S7 up to the 12pm-1am episode has occurred.**_

**Washington, DC - Saturday, November 20th, 2027, 2.30pm**

Kim carefully placed the card into a plastic airtight container and hoped that it could provide some clues as to the identity of the mysterious vigilante. Placing the container onto the table, she glanced over at her father. A decade before, he had been badly affected by a potential fatal and weaponised strain of the CJD virus. Jack was still suffering from the after effects, and his doctors had told him that he would suffer from the effects for the rest of his life.

Picking up the phone and dialling the number for the FBI, Kim waited for someone to pick up before asking for Agent Renee Walker. Renee had worked with Jack on the day he had been infected, and they had remained friends ever since.

"Hello?", Renee's voice could be heard on the other end of the phone.

"Renee? It's Kim Bauer", Kim replied. Jacks eyes looked up quickly as he heard Renee's name. For some reason, her name could always grab his attention at any time, in any situation. The last woman who had had that sort of effect on Jack had been Teri.

"How are you, Kim? And your father?", Renee replied, although she doubted that Kim had called simply to chat.

"We're both OK, I guess. Last night, I almost got mugged, but this guy saved me", Kim responded, not fully sure if she even believed herself or not.

"I'm not quite sure exactly what you want me to do about it, Kim", Renee replied, wondering why Kim was telling her about this attempted mugging.

"He gave me a card, and I want to know who he is. I didn't see his face, but maybe the FBI can use this card to find out his identity", Kim explained.

In an apartment a few blocks away, the vigilante was listening in to Kim and Renee's conversation. One night he had managed to gain access to Kim's apartment and had planted a bug in Kim's phone. As he heard Kim talking about going to the FBI with the card, he grabbed his car keys and left the apartment.

Driving through the wet streets of DC, Jack and Kim were discussing the card. Neither had managed to come up with any theories as to the identity of the vigilante, and as Jack stared at the box in his lap, he thought of being inside the Hoover Building once again. Although he had been in the building a few times since his first visit 10 years before, it had been a while since his last visit.

A few cars behind them, the vigilante was tailing them through the streets. he had no intention of either drawing attention to himself or harming the two Bauers, but he did want to watch over them, almost like an overprotective father. Knowing where they were going was a distinct advantage, and all he had to do was go in the same direction.

Heading into the FBI, they were greeted by Janis Gold, the FBI's resident computer geek. Pointing them in the direction of Renee, she smiled as Jack's face lit up at the sight of Renee.

"Hello Jack, Kim", Renee said as they approached her. As Jack handed her the box, his eyes met Renee's and for a moment they, and time itself, stood still.

"How long will it take to analyse the card?", Kim enquired.

"It could be anything up to a few hours", Renee responded.

The vigilante was shook out of his sleep by the sound of knocking at the car window. Yawning as he wound down the window, he saw that the person was a cop.

"Hello sir, can I see your licence and registration, please?", the officer asked. The vigilante looked in the glove compartment and fished out the necessary documentation. As the cop examined the papers, the vigilante wondered what the cop wanted.

"D'ya have a reason to be parked here, sir?", the cop asked. The vigilante was sat in a parked car right outside the Hoover Building, and that was going to raise the suspicions of any passing LEO.

"I was just tired so I thought I would stop for a while, officer. I'll move my car", the vigilante responded. The cop nodded and passed him his documents. as the cop walked away and he drove off, the vigilante decided to go home.

A few hours had passed, and the analysis of the card was complete. Renee walked up to Jack and Kim, handing back the box.

"We found nothing. No DNA, no fingerprints and the card and ink could have come from almost anywhere. it seems that this vigilante of yours is very careful", Renee said, much to Kim's disappointment. All Kim could depend on now was the vigilante appearing again.


	3. Questions

**Washington, DC - Tuesday November 23rd, 2027, 11:00am**

Jack had been about to make a phone call when he swore he could hear a strange noise. Placing the phone back down and looking around the apartment, he couldn't locate the source of the noise anywhere now that it had gone. Picking the phone back up, it was clear that the noise, a slight clicking, was coming from the telephone itself.

**New York CTU, New York – 11.10am**

"CTU, O'Brian," Chloe spoke as she answered the phone. Her face lit up as she heard Jack's voice for the first time in weeks.

"Jack! I mean, how are you? Why are you calling me at work?," Chloe asked, excitedly at first before calming down her voice somewhat after getting a few stares from other agents.

"I need you to get into my phone, find out who is bugging my phone," Jack responded He had no idea why anyone would bug the phone, unless they wanted to know his favourite takeout or listen in on his calls to various friends.

"OK, I'm going to need your number, Jack," Chloe replied, already loading up the program she needed to trace the bug.

**Vigilante's home, Washington, DC – 11.20am**

The vigilante was busy in his apartment when the police radio he had been using for security purposes began to crackle. Turning the dial until the voices were clear, he heard his address mentioned. Panicked, he grabbed his gun from the table and ran out of the door, before racing down the stairs. Running out of the entrance, he scanned the street for any sign of the police. He was about to climb into his car when a woman approached.

"I'm a federal agent, sir. Put your hands up!," Renee ordered, and he complied. Taking his gun off of him, she placed handcuffs on him and guided him towards her car.

**FBI, Washington DC – 11.45am **

The vigilante was nervous as he waited in the holding room. He looked down at the handcuffs that were around his wrists, and wondered how she must have felt when the handcuffs were first placed on her wrists. How she felt when she was locked in an holding room, waiting for someone to try and get information out of her. A minute or two of his reverie later, Jack entered the room.

Jack stared at the young man. He was sure that the kid reminded him of someone, but he couldn't think of anyone. Sitting down across from the vigilante, he looked at what was known about the guy so far.

"You helped my daughter last week," Jack spoke.

"Yes, and when you and her went to the FBI on Saturday, I followed you," the vigilante responded. Jack thought of his next question carefully.

"Who is she?," he asked, wondering how willing the kid was to voluntarily give him the information.

"Who?," the vigilante replied, and Jack knew that the vigilante was being careful not to reveal his intentions too easily, or too early. He took the card and pushed it along the table towards the kid.

"Oh, her," the vigilante responded, almost breaking into a laugh.

"Whoever she is, what does she have to do with me and my daughter?," Jack replied, his voice a bit louder and angrier than he had expected it to be. He wanted to try and stay emotionless, neutral with the younger man, but he was beginning to wonder if this was all just a big joke.

"She's my mother, Jack," the vigilante replied. He wanted to give Jack her name, tell him that he was correcting the million mistakes his mother must surely have committed in her short but eventful life.

"You going to tell me who she is, or was?," Jack asked. He was still thinking of who it could possibly be. The kid was about 25, with blue eyes and dark hair. His voice was fairly accent less, almost as if he was using a more generic American accent on purpose, in order not to give away where he was brought up. At this point, someone walked in to both of their surprises.

"Kim, what are you doing?," Jack asked his daughter, who was busy looking at the vigilante.

"I wanted to see him, see his face," Kim replied. As the vigilante looked back at her, she remembered the night she had last seen her. She tried not to reveal this just in case she was wrong, but she was almost certain of the person whose mistakes the young man was trying to fix.

"Has he revealed anything yet, Dad?," Kim asked, hopeful.

"Only that the woman is his mother," Jack replied, and Kim was certain.

"Nina Myers!," Kim almost shouted as she spoke. Jack's eyes flew from Kim to the vigilante, and he too knew who the mother was. The vigilante remained emotionless, simply looking straight at Kim.

"I'm sorry about your mother, Kim," the vigilante replied. Nodding slowly, Kim looked at the young man with curiosity.

"What's your name?," Jack spoke, not sure how he should be reacting to the news.

"Joseph. Joseph Myers," Joseph replied.

_**A/N – That's the end of this story, but there will be more as Joseph gets to know Jack, Kim and all the other characters.**_


End file.
